


Sleepless night

by gaygenerals



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygenerals/pseuds/gaygenerals
Summary: After a long day of work Finn and Poe can finally get some rest. But Finn has struggle sleeping because of something.
Relationships: Finn & Poe Dameron
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t read this if you haven’t seen tros yet. There is a little spoiler.  
> Also I’m sorry for my grammar or wrong use of words. I’m not a native English speaker.  
> I hope y’all still enjoy it.

Goodnight, Finn,’ said Poe tired while giving him a gentle kiss on his mouth. At least that was his intension when he leaned forward to kiss him. But he missed and kissed Finn’s nostril instead. Finn laughs a little about this really poor try and also about Poe’s really confused tired looking face.  
He has been really busy since Leia died and deserves to finally get some sleep. They both share the leading of the resistance but Finn feels like Poe is trying to prove him, himself and everyone else that he is worth being General. He tries everything to be just half as good as Leia was.  
Is that because of what I said on this Planet we stranded on a while ago? Finn asked himself. The words ,I’m not Leia!’ ,That’s for damn sure’ reverberate in his mind. He shakes those thoughts off.  
,Goodnight, Poe,’ he said quietly and with a little guilt swinging in the tone. Poe didn’t notice it. He was so tired after those long days of work. He watched Poe turn around and fall asleep. Then he turns around himself looking up to the ceiling. Only hearing Poe’s calm breathing and focusing on that little blue flashing light on the ceiling above him. He thinks about the last couple of weeks. It has been exhausting for both of them, all this planning and talking and fighting- and now that they finally can get some sleep, he can’t. 

The next couple of hours he struggles finding a comfortable spot in the bed and moves from one side to another trying to sleep. Around midnight he gives up with a sigh coming out of his mouth. He is about to stand up and go for a walk when suddenly Poe moves towards him. Finn was about to apologize for waking him up so late but he then noticed Poe is still sleeping. With a soft smile on his face Poe puts his arm around Finns body and laying down his head on his chest. For a second Finn doesn’t know what to do if he should get out of that and walk a little or stay there. But he decided to stay because it finally feels like a comfortable spot. Finn puts his arms around Poe, closes his eyes, gives him a little kiss on his forehead and after some time he also falls asleep. 

What he didn’t know was that Poe woke up and noticed Finn’s struggle to sleep. But he didn’t want to make him feel bad about waking him up so he just did what he always does when Finn can’t sleep.

Tomorrow he will ask what made him struggle to sleep.


End file.
